dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shulk vs Kratos
CA169248-CD05-4811-8963-C83AF24E65BE.jpeg Intro God of War vs Xenoblade Chronicles! , which hero , who uses the powers of gods to defeat the gods will win??? Intrude Ringmaster: today we have a battle of the god slayers , Kratos the god of war! and Shulk the Weilder of the Monado , both have the powers of gods and have killed gods , but which will prove to be the real god slayer?? Fight! Shulk is walking through Gaur plains , until a man who has a axe and red on his skin walks up to him and attacks him , Shulk dodges and the two clash blades. Kratos:this mortal stealing powers from the gods! , he must die! Shulk: now it’s shulk time!! Here We Gooooooo!! Shulk yells air slash as he slashes kratos In the air , kratos Tries to slash Shulk with his axe , but Shulk dodges and uses his smash on kratos , kratos throws fire at Shulk , But Shulk uses his foresight and dodges , Shulk then uses his chill on kratos and Frezzes kratos , Shulk then uses his Monado purge and slashes kratos out of the ice , kratos then slashes him with his axe , Shulk uses his defense , kratos can’t break through his block , Shulk then uses his buster and enlarges his blade , Shulk then doubles his attack and cuts straight through kratoses axe , slashing the axe in half , Shulk then stabs kratos in the heart , Shulk then backs down and shoots thunder at him , kratos gets hit by thunder and gets electrocuted,kratos recovers from the stab wound and takes out the blades of Olympus. Shulk: impossible the Monado failed?? Kratos: you won’t see the light of day! Shulk: neither will you! , the future is ours to decide!,this is the Monados power!! Kratos rushes at Shulk , The blades of Olympus and the Monado clash again , Shulk then uses his buster , slashing kratos back , kratos then grabs his chains and stabs his blades into Shulks arm , Shulk yells in pain , kratos then starts slashing Shulk with the blades of Olympus, Shulk then uses his shield and blocks incoming attacks , Shulk then uses his cyclone and starts swinging his Monado around , getting kratos trapped in a tornado , kratos teleports behind Shulk and stabs him in the back , Shulk then uses his back slash and slashes kratos back , slamming him into a wall , Shulk then uses his light heal and fully heals from the wound. Shulk: Today we Fell a God and Sieze Our Destiny! Kratos: you will never slay the god of war child!!! , you won’t come out Alive!!!!!! Alvis: Shulk! , let me upgrade your Monado! Shulk: Alvis! , that’s great , now it’s shulk time! Shulk then upgrades his Monado to the Monado 3 , kratos rushes at Shulk and tries to hit him , but Shulk dodges each blow , Shulk then slashes kratos back , Shulk then kicks kratos in the cheast , causing him to fly back , Shulk then rushes at kratos and slashes him in half , killing him instantly , blood starts pouring everywhere , causing hungry monsters in Gaur plains to start spawning. Alvis: great job Shulk! Shulk: this is a good result! , thanks Alvis! Alvis:anything for you Shulk , now let’s save the universe from Zanza! Shulk: right! Shulk then walks away from the scene , while the former god of war is shown being eaten by hungry monsters. The Architect: great job my child...... Dbx! Dbx Winner Ringmaster: wow , it looks like Shulk is officially the new god of war! and weilder of the Monado! , looks like he’s on a kill streak! , anyways the winner is Shulk!!!! EDAF564B-57EB-4348-B1AC-91586B0C49CC.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:'Blades' themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:God of War vs Xenoblade Chronicles Themed Dbx Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fight